no estoy disponible
by aniyasha
Summary: sakura siente que la guerra ha acabado con todo, no tiene esperanza. sin embargo algo la saca de su error. naruto y hinata le demuestran que aun que todo parezca perdido aun existe el amor. historia inspirada en consecuencias de kuraii. un regalo mio para mi nee-chan.


Ni hao.- y aquí reportándome con un regalo especial para mi querida hermana Kuraii. Ella creo la fabulosa historia de consecuencias, la cual me enamoro y tengo el privilegio de decir que tengo los avances del tercer capítulo que no ha subido. Yo amo la historia y esto es algo que salió de mi rara imaginación leyendo a mi querida hermana.

Kuraii, no soy tan buena como tu pero te dedico esta historia por que tus palabras me cautivan y me hacen sentir tantas cosas.

Te quiero.

.

.

.

Advertencia.- capitulo imaginado en la historia de consecuencias de mi querida kuraii..

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

**NO ESTOY DISPONIBLE.**

**By.**

**Aniyasha.**

**.**

.

.

Sakura camina mirando el suelo sin ver en realidad lo que pisa. Aprieta más fuerte su blusa negra donde se encuentra su corazón. No existe alguna técnica ninja medica que pueda curar el dolor que siente en ella. La lluvia cae y ella siente que es el ambiente final de la guerra que aun no se recupera. La naturaleza y todos tardan en ser como eran antes. Pero, _¿podrán recuperar lo que guerra se llevo?_. Sus pies ya no la sostienen y las lágrimas que cruzaban ya sus mejillas se confunden con la lluvia.

Quiere gritar. Quiere salir de esta brumosa oscuridad. Quiere que el dolor cese, por que no es lo suficiente fuerte para continuar. Tendida aun sobre la fría tierra no siente nada. Ha dejado de sentir algo más que solo dolor. A su mente llegan unos ojos rojos llenos de sangre y sed venganza. Aun que Sasuke este de regreso en la aldea eso no augura que todo estará bien. Él Uchiha es condenado por todos y señalado por sus pecados.

_Y Ella, ¿ en donde queda?,_ se siente como una muñeca sin vida. Y espantoso porque sueños e ilusiones fueron cosas de niña. Ahora sabe la realidad de la vida. Sabe la crueldad que el mundo encierra. Y no tiene fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Aprieta mas la blusa, enrosca sus dedos en la prenda como si fuera su corazón. El cual pareciera partido en mil pedazos. Cierra los ojos a la realidad, y por un momento cree que pidiendo un deseó todo se solucionara.

Asi que ahí tendida, pide que césese el dolor_. _

_Pero, ¿Qué origina su dolor?_

Y eso es muy fácil de contestar.

El Uchiha, su obsesión, su amor que esta entrelazado con el odio. La desesperación de que él no prometa un futuro, el terror de vivir siempre de tras de él y que nunca tus sentimientos sean correspondidos. El miedo a que el pelinegro sea sentenciado por sus crimines y ella no pueda salvarlo. Y que A qué gran amor se pierda en el odio, porque en este momento no diferencia donde empieza uno y termina el otro.

Siente el peso de sus emociones demasiado pesadas para su cuerpo. _Necesita drenarlo._ Sacar lo que le causa tanto dolor… y así se queda con los ojos cerrados debajo de la ahora llovizna y _pidiendo, deseando…_

Escucha una risa infantil y eso la saca de su mundo alza la mirada para ver que del otro lado del camino unos niños siguen a su héroe.

_Naruto…_

El chico rubio es perseguido y reconocido por todos en la aldea. Ha logrado alcanzar parte de sus sueños. y la envidia nace en ella pero es rápidamente suprimida y olvidada al ver como él sonríe a los infantes y los carga a cada uno entre sus brazos. Los cuatro niños se ven felices y sienten la calidez que rodea a Naruto. Y es increíble para ella que él se mantenga al pie, que siga sonriendo e iluminando la aldea.

_La voluntad del fuego se desprende de él y si existe esperanza a alguna es porque Naruto la da con su sola presencia. _

Él se da cuenta de ella, ya que sus ojos cambian y corre a su lado. _Como siempre tratando de cuidarla y protegerla._

La mira con preocupación en los bellos ojos azules y puede leer el cariño en su mirada.

_Tonta_

_Estúpida_

_Idiota_

_Baka_

Podría recriminarse tantas cosas de ella. Ahí está el amor. Ahí está el calor que le hace falta y lo siente cuando la chamarra de Naruto es puesta encima de ella protegiéndola de sus prendas mojadas. Aun Sakura no dice nada. Esta perdida en todo lo que siente y mira el escape a su dolor ahí… en esos brazos que la rodean, en el aroma que la inunda al sentir a Naruto cerca de ella.

.

.

.

-Sakura-chan.- dice él con angustia en su voz al darse cuenta de que su amiga no reacciona.

Naruto esta aturdido y miedoso al encontrarla sentada de bajo de la llovizna como si no tuviera vida. Y es que al mirar los ojos de jade puede apreciar el dolor en ella, y el vacio de su alma. Él quisiera poder curarla, pero no puede. Se siente impotente y quisiera volver todo a como era antes. Pero sabe que su amiga está rota, la conoce, la ha visto y llora por no poder hacer nada. Desafortunadamente ha aprendido en este tiempo, que hay batallas que uno solo puede librar y esta es una de ella. Sakura debe de aprender a ser fuerte aun que sufra en el lapso de ese camino. Así que lo único que él puede hacer es apoyarla y estar como lo está en este momento para ayudarla a levantarse.

.

.

.

Sakura reacciona al llamado cariñoso y angustioso de Naruto.

Alzo su rostro quedando a unos milímetros de él. Sintió el aliento e hizo tal vez un intento de mejorar su mundo.

Unió sus labios a los de Naruto, sintió la sorpresa de él , pero no le importo. Quería beber de él para quitarse esta sed.

Por su lado Naruto estaba más que sorprendido de tal acción, nunca espero un beso así. Sintió el sabor de sus lágrimas, sintió la necesidad que tenia ella, pero la misma guerra se había encargado de que él entendiera lo que realmente era el amor. Así que tranquilamente rompió el contacto con ella y la miro fijamente tratando de decirle lo que con palabras no podía explicar.

El hade conectado con el azul.

-Naruto… yo

Él negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos frías para tratar de calentarlas.

-Sakura-chan, todo estará bien.- prometió.- solo necesitas ser fuerte, escapar de los problemas no ayuda, el teme estará bien, te lo prometo y yo no retrocedo a mis palabras.- le acaricio la mejilla quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.- no te mientas a ti misma.- susurro con cariño.- puede que ahorita este lloviendo pero después, sale el sol. – Sonrió.- no será lo mismo que antes, pero se puede construir algo mejor que el pasado.- él se paro y le tendió la mano.

Ella aun sorprendida por todo, tomo la mano de él para alzarse. Le regreso la chamarra y miro la preocupación en esos ojos azules.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio y trato de sonreír ante el rechazo.

-Naruto…

-lo siento, no estoy disponible.- dijo él. Sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa.- ayudaremos al teme.

Sakura a sintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Dos días después de esa patética y frustrada declaración por parte de ella analizaba con retardo las acciones de Naruto. Sabía que algo sucedía pero no encontraba "eso" que se le estaba pasando.

Llego la hora de la comida, todos se reunían en largas bancas y comían al redor de las tres de la tarde. Era el único momento del día en que todos estaban reunidos. Ella se sentó a lado de lee con una sopa de curri en sus manos. Y aun que escuchaba el murmullo de conversaciones ella no participaba, meneaba con la cuchara la sopa y buscaba en su mente ese "algo", de repente alzo la vista al llegar Naruto, venia con otro ninja que ella no recordaba su nombre. Con lo escandaloso que era se escuchaba perfectamente sus quejas infantiles. Sacando risas en el lugar que antes parecía muerto.

Volvía iluminar el lugar donde estaba. Lo miro fijamente y trato de despejar sus pensamientos para canalizarlos en él. Naruto pasó de banca en banca saludando y gritando incoherencias. Todo era normal hasta que…

Sus ojos jades se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Naruto llego a la mesa de Hinata Hyuuga.

Si ella no hubiera estado tan concentrada en él no lo hubiera notado. Pero Naruto toco a Hinata de una forma especial. No la beso, ni la acaricio de manera evidente. Fue un toque leve en su mano izquierda pero ella pudo apreciar como ellos dos intercambiaban palabras con la mirada.

Y no solo eso, noto una gran diferencia en él.

Ahora reconoció una verdadera sonrisa.

Sakura fue un testigo mudo de lo que ahí pasaba.

Naruto siguió con el recorrido por todas las mesas y cuando fue el momento de comer, se dirigió a donde estaba la pelinegra. Aun que se sentó a lado de Ino fue evidente que alzaba la mirada siempre que podía y quedaba prendado de la Hyuuga.

Hinata no se ruborizaba como antes, aun se apreciaba como la muerte de Neji estaba presente en las penas de ella. Pero aun así, era admirable verla trabajar en la reconstrucción de la aldea y también ver el trato que ella le tenía a la gente. La inocencia de la Hyuuga se había lavado con la sangre en sus manos, pero en comparación a ella podía ver cierta fortaleza que impedía derrumbarse_. Parecía frágil…_

_Pero no lo era…_

Cuando Hinata termino de comer, dejo su charola en el lugar acostumbrado, después dio media vuelta y se encamino rumbo a donde la esperaban sus compañeros no sin antes, tocar disimuladamente a Naruto por el hombro. Él no se dio vuelta, y para todos fue como algo casual, sin embargo cuando Hinata se perdía de vista, Naruto volteo y su mirada siguió la dirección donde había partido la Hyuuga.

La comida quedo olvidada.

_No estoy disponible… _

Había dicho él.

Ella no comprendió a que se refería, pero ahora veía más claramente las cosas.

.

.

.

_No debería de estar asiendo lo que hacía._ Pensaba Sakura.

No debería de estar a las diez de la noche cerca del campamento en donde Hinata dormía.

Pero algo más fuerte que ella la obligaba a estar ahí.

Así que se escondió perfectamente sin ser notada y aun sabiendo que era lo que buscaba, su sorpresa no fue menor al ver a Naruto entrar a la tienda de campaña de Hinata.

El corazón le bombardeaba, y fue una intrusa por que escucho perfectamente lo que hablaban.

Naruto se escuchaba diferente al chillón de todos los días. Y al ver como se adentraba al lugar se dio cuenta que la sonrisa se había perdido y que estaba encorvado.

_¿Cómo no lo noto?_

Era tan egoísta, que solo se preocupaba de su propio dolor y nunca se había preguntado de él que fuera como su hermano.

Naruto llevaba sobre si, todo ese peso de esperanza. Y eso debía de ser agotador.

Escucho perfectamente la voz triste y ahogada del rubio. Diciendo que las cosas con el teme no iban bien. _Escucho al verdadero Naruto._

Sakura se tapo la boca antes de soltar cualquier sonido que la delatara. Escucho el dolor de Naruto y también la esperanza del héroe.

Una voz suave y gentil que le decía que todo estaría bien. Que solo se necesita tiempo para que sanen las heridas.

_**Envidia.**_

Sintió una gran envidia por Hinata. Ella consolaba al héroe y sin querer se convertía en la esperanza de él. Y a su vez era la esperanza de todo. Se levanto del lugar con fuerzas renovadas, con un corazón roto pero que se aria fuerte. Había sido testigo de que aun que todo no sería igual, _el amor cuando es verdadero tiene esperanza._

.

.

.

-¿perdón?

Hinata no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Sakura estaba enfrente de ella pidiéndole disculpas.

-eres demasiado lenta Hinata.- torció los labios en una sonrisa caída.- te pido disculpas.

-¿Por qué?

La peli rosa suspiro y miro los ojos claros color de perlas con cariño.

-bese a Naruto.- vio la sorpresa en Hinata y la desilusión en la mirada de ella, así que rápidamente movió las manos en señal de negación.- no es lo que tú piensas.- dijo rápidamente.- bueno si lo era.- se contradijo.- veras… lo que yo quería era quitar esta sensación de dolor, pero huir de mis problemas no me ayudara, tengo que aprender a caminar en un suelo rocoso. Pensé que si correspondía a los sentimientos que Naruto me tenía podía iniciar nuevamente una vida. Tener esperanzas de que todo estuviera bien. Pero él me rechazo.- sonrió ahora con ánimos.- me dijo que no estaba disponible, que fuera fuerte y que el tiempo lo solucionaría todo para un futuro mejor que el pasado.- vio la mirada de confusión de ella y le agarro las manos.- gracias por cuidar de él.

-Naruto-kun…

-él no me dijo nada de que ustedes andan y yo no lo habría notado si no anduviera de chismosa, me sorprendió su madures y sus palabras y comencé a ver mas allá de mi propio sufrimiento y note el sufrimiento de él. Y note también lo importante que eres para él.- le agrado ver el sonrojo de Hinata como antes.- cuídalo y hazlo muy feliz.

-yo…

-no digas nada. La vida es tan corta y si tenemos la oportunidad de vivirla hay que darlo todo. Así que yo que tu aprovecharía. Él está en el campo de entrenamiento, nos han dicho que Sasuke será expuesto a un nuevo interrogatorio.- su mira cambio a una de tristeza.- vez con Naruto, te necesita. Eres su esperanza.

La pelinegra asintió no muy segura y se encamino al lugar donde estaba el rubio.

Sakura sintió el renacer de su cuerpo.

_Naruto no estaba disponible para nadie que no fuera su esperanza. Hinata Hyuuga_.

.

.

.

ME QUEDO RARO LO SE T-T

Kuraii, mi querida hermana espero que te guste.


End file.
